Cooling facilities arranged externally with respect to or cooling facilities arranged outside of a magnetic resonance facility in the form of or encompassing corresponding cooling circuits are furthermore known and are used to cool the magnetic resonance facility during operation. Corresponding cooling facilities usually include at least one pump facility, which is used to deliver a coolant flowing through the cooling facility.
Here operation of corresponding pump facilities is in most instances regulated such that the pump facilities are always operated at full load, i.e. with their maximum power input. Consequently, the operation of a pump facility is based on the assumption of the need to provide a maximum cooling output.
It is known to reduce the power input of corresponding pump facilities at specific times, i.e. for instance at night, but this measure often also results in operation of a pump facility based on an excessive assumption of a power input, which leads to an excessively high and/or unnecessary energy consumption and accordingly high operating costs.